Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kekse Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 12:03, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem, danke! *mampf* Corran (Diskussion) FA-Interwikis Die FA-Interwikis hab ich schon gestern erledigt. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 13:22, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ufff, sehe ich jetzt auch. Danke für den Hinweis! Corran (Diskussion) 13:24, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Keine Ursache, übrigens, bei den Letzten Änderungen können hier neue Interwikis hinzugefügt werden. Der PIH-Interwiki muss nur noch von dem befreit werden, sobald er verfügbar ist. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 13:26, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) WM-Tipp-Gewinnspiel Hallo Corran, da du ja auch bei der WM-Tipprunde mitmachst und das sogar recht weit oben, wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob du nicht auch Lust hast, beim Gewinnspiel mitzumachen. Falls ja, dann hinterlasse doch auch einfach noch einen Kommentar im verlinkten Blog-Beitrag. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:07, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht, danke für's Erinnern! Corran (Diskussion) 16:56, 26. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Star Wars Rebels Fannotation Hallo Corran, aus diversen Gründen hat es mit der vor einiger Zeit angekündigten Star Wars Rebels Fannotation leider ein bisschen länger gedauert als anfangs vermutet, aber so ist das nun mal bei ersten Testläufen ;) Das fertige Video könnt ihr schon mal auf unserem Wikia DE YouTube-Kanal begutachten. Wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid, würde ich daraus einen kleinen Blog-Beitrag hier in der Jedipedia machen. Wie bereits erwähnt, könnt ihr das Video auch gerne für euren Jedipedia YouTube-Kanal verwenden. Ggf. können wir das, wie bereits von dir vorgeschlagen, über eurem Chat regeln. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, wann ich dort wen am besten antreffen kann, um das durchzukauen, damit ihr Zugang zur originalen Videodatei bekommt und auch entsprechend die Links vom Video aus in euer Wiki setzen könnt :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:40, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Interessant! Einige Sachen wären mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Nun, da du es schon ansprichst, werde ich es nun auf unserem YouTube-Kanal hochladen. Grüße Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 11:46, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Lord Dreist, es wäre schon, wenn du uns die Möglichkeit ließest, das Thema vor dem Hochladen des Videos zu klären. Ja, ich würde mich diesbezüglich gerne mit dir, Micha, im Chat treffen, und Dreist könnte als derjenige, der sich meist um YouTube kümmert, wenn er möchte, dann gleich mit dazukommen. Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern du am Wochenende aktiv bist oder, wenn gar nicht, in der kommenden Woche kannst, aber ich für meinen Teil bin bei sowas eigentlich sehr flexibel. Welcher Zeitpunkt wäre für dich denn am besten? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:48, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Für dieses Wochenende bin ich leider schon gut verplant. Wenn es heute noch klappen sollte, wäre das super. Bin gerade im Moment in eurem Chat, für den Fall, dass du gerade Zeit haben solltest. Ansonsten gib mir Bescheid, dann verschieben wir das auf nächste Woche. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:56, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Er ist gerade im Chat. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:57, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Wer hat die Untertitel eigentlich gemacht? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:40, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Liste *''Jedi-Padawan – Der Tag der Abrechnung'' *''Jedi-Quest – Tödliche Spiele'' *''Boba Fett – Eine neue Bedrohung'' *''Der letzte Jedi – Im Netz des Bösen'' *''Der letzte Jedi – Die Geheimwaffe'' *''Dark Forces – Soldat des Imperiums'' *''Galaxy of Fear – Stadt der Toten'' *''X-Wing – Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der Untergang'' *''Han Solo auf Stars' End'' Leider hab ich keins dieser Bücher. Hoffe es ist nicht ein großes Problem. Ansonsten schreib ich einen anderen Artikel. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:10, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Die Romane, die ich nicht habe, habe ich durchgestrichen. Weißt du zufällig, wo genau ich Informationen zu diesen Viechern finde? Sonst hat das keinen Sinn. Ich könnte zwar überfliegen, aber ich kann jetzt nicht alle Romane in 'ner Woche nochmal durchlesen. Datei:;-).gif Oh, und könntest du mir nochmal 'nen Link zum betreffenden Artikel schicken? Ich habe schon wieder vergessen, um welche Tierchen es geht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:21, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Sie heißen Dinkos. Ich werde versuchen mehr darüber herauszufinden. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:13, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hi Corran, ich hab hier ein paar Bilder aus TOR für dein Sprachprojekt, es sind leider nicht die, die ich früher schonmal gezeigt hatte, die habe ich nichtmehr gefunden. ich schicke dir nur die Links, da das Hochladen ewig dauern würde: *Axial-Park *Killik-Nest *Taris-Riune *Alderaan-Kampf *Ich glaube Quesh *Weitere Ja, das wären alle die ich auf die Schnelle finden konnte. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 13:44, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ebenfalls wunderbar, ich danke dir! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:30, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Wurde gehacked Hallo Corran, ich habe mich gerade eben angemeldet, worauf alles auf Englisch war und ich in die Einstellungen ging. Es stand in meiner Signaturbox eine sehr geschmacklose Vorliebe, auf die ich erstmal nicht weiter eingehen möchte. Daher bitte ich die Admins, dass ihr mich sperrt, falls eine destruktive Bearbeitung getätigt wird. Ansonsten bitte erstmal im Chat nachsehen, ob ich da bin. Der Grund, warum ich dich anschreibe ist, dass du nun mit mir CheckUser bist. Wenn du gerade da bist, würde ich dich bitten nachzusehen, falls ich eine Bearbeitung, die als Vandalismus angesehen werden kann, von welcher IP die Bearbeitung getätigt wurde, um diese zu sperren, falls es nicht eine Bearbeitung sein sollte, mit der ich schon einige Edits getätigt habe. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:23, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Hallo Corran, ich weiß nicht, ob wir so was bereits haben, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass es sich gerade hier bei uns anbieten würde. Was meinst du dazu? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:19, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Moin! :Die neue Spotlight-Antragsseite habe ich bereits entdeckt. Eigentlich war mein erster Gedanke dabei, dass die Jedipedia allgemein sehr bekannt und meist auch erste Anlaufstelle für Star Wars Fans ist, und wir deshalb den „kleineren“ oder eventuell auch neueren Wikis den Vortritt lassen könnten. Dass es alles andere als vom Nachteil wäre, steht natürlich außer Frage. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich unter der Nutzerschaft mal erkundigst, und wenn diese ein Spotlight ebenfalls für nützlich und gewollt erachtet, dann kann einer von uns beiden gerne einen Antrag stellen. Falls du das machen wolltest, müsstest du als Nicht-Admin auf diese Diskussion verweisen: Ich gebe dir hiermit die Erlaubnis für den Antrag. Aber wie gesagt: Frag mal so in der Community rum. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:01, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Dafür! Bild:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:43, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Gut, dann beantrage ich einfach eben einen Spotlight. Entschuldigt die Verzögerung, ich habe diese Diskussion vollkommen vergessen. Corran (Diskussion) 10:37, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) wikia Karten Hi, vielleicht hast du schon von den wikia Karten gehört. Vielleicht wollt ihr die in der JP ja anschalten damit man vielleicht ein paar Karten wie Maps aus Spielen mit Links zu Standorten erstellen kann. Was man sonst noch alles machen kann findest du hier. Ich finde diese Karten nämlich echt gut und ich glaube das sie der JP einen großen Vorteil verschaffen könnte. Was hältst du davon? Vielleicht wollt ihr das ja mal in eurem Chat besprechen. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 18:40, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Wir sprachen bereits im Chat darüber und werden diese Karten auf jeden Fall einführen, weil sie sich vor allem für Planeten hervorragend eignen, aber auch an anderer Stelle sehr nützlich sein können. Corran (Diskussion) 10:38, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Partnerportal-Beispiel Hey Corran, du hast es vielleicht schon gesehen, aber ich wollte nach deiner Meinung fragen: wie findest zu das Design? Es ist vielleicht noch ausbaufähig, jedoch sollten wir unsere alte Partnerschaftenseite dringend austauschen ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 22:10, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich schaue es mir an und gebe dir dann nachher meine Rückmeldung dazu. Corran (Diskussion) 10:38, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Corran (Diskussion) 14:44, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, Hunter, für diese vollkommen bescheuerte Idee. Datei:;-).gif Hoffen wir mal, dass es funktioniert. Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Corran (Diskussion) 14:44, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Haha, willkommen im Nutzerkreis der vollkommen Bekloppten :-P Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:47, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bekanntmachungsbox Hallo, ich wollte mal fragen wie ihr diese Box rechts unten erstellt habt. Ich suche nämlich schon seit langem nach einer Lösung eine schließbare Box zu erstellen. Wäre nett wenn du mir helfen könntest. Danke im Voraus. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 08:39, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Diese blaue Box rechts unten, die schließbar ist, stammt von Wikia, das ich darum gebeten hatte. Du kannst allerdings per Vorlage eine Box erstellen, die beinahe fast exakt so aussieht, allerdings ist diese ohne Java nicht einklappbar, sodass wir diese mittlerweile durch eine andere Box, die du auf der Hauptseite am linken Bildschirmrand sehen kannst, ersetzt haben. Mit folgendem Code kannst du eine Vorlage für eine solche Vorlage erstellen: : : : :Zwischen und musst du dabei den Text eintragen, der in der Box erscheinen soll. Allerdings lässt sich diese Box dann, wie bereits gesagt, leider nicht einklappen. Also kannst du für solche Nachrichten diese Box verwenden oder Wikia kontaktieren. Alternativ kannst du natürlich auch so eine Box verwenden, wie wir sie nun aktuell haben. : : : } :Ich hoffe, das konnte dir helfen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:43, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich kann dir helfen: die schließbare Box machst du mit class="mw-collapsible". Hier gibts eine Anleitung dazu: Anleitung. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:06, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Danke euch beiden. Das wird mir sicher helfen. Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:53, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Immer gerne doch :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 14:08, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hi, ich hab ein Problem. Ich schaff es einfach einfach nicht, Bilder hochzuladen. Könntest du das vielleicht für mich erledigen? Jonas Paul (Diskussion) 19:18, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Welche Bilder willst du denn hochladen? Corran (Diskussion) 19:24, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) UCs Hi Corran, ich habe ein Bitte an dich. Ich habe gestern abends mal die UC-Listen angeschaut, da Kerem zurücktreten wird und dann vielleciht ein paar wegfallen. Und mit ist aufgefallen, dass zu zurzeit drei inaktive Vorlagen in Artikel eingebaut hast, nämlich in Galaxis, Yara Grugara und Liste der Ewoks-Episoden. Bezüglich Galaxis hast du seit letzem Jahr eigentlich keine weiteren Änderungen mehr vorgenommen, darum bitte ich dich den Artikel möglicherweise endlich fertigzustellen. Auch bei der Liste der Ewok-Episoden, bei der ich dich gebeten habe die inhaltlichen Kästchen auszufüllen, hast du bisher nur ein einziges davon beendet und seitdem keinen Edit mehr getätigt. Darum bitte ich dich innerhalb von einer Woche alle UCs in den Artikel zu entfernen oder wieder eine Änderung zu machen, denn vielleicht auch andere Benutzer wollen diese Seite bearbeiten. Ich hoffe auf den Verständnis. Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:28, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Rücktritt von meinen Posten Moin, werte Kolleginnen und Kollegen, Ich muss hiermit leider bekanntmachen, was ich bereits vor einigen Tagen beschlossen habe: Dass ich von all meinen Posten in der Jedipedia zurücktrete und damit die von mir bisher übernommenen Pflichten nicht mehr ausführen werde. Das liegt unter anderem daran, dass es in letzter Zeit einige Auseinandersetzungen in der Jedipedia bezüglich meiner Arbeit hier gab, aber ich will dieses Thema jetzt auch nicht wieder aufreißen oder weiter darauf eingehen – jedenfalls werde ich diese Arbeiten nicht weiter ausführen. Weiterhin kommt natürlich noch dazu, dass ich unter anderem aus mehr oder weniger schwierigen persönlichen sowie privaten Situationen als auch aufgrund anderer Arbeit – abgesehen von meinen administrativen Pflichten – in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht viel in der Jedipedia tätig war. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann nochmal als Autor tätig werden – vor allem plane ich, auf jeden Fall meine kleine Kneesaa noch fertigzustellen –, dann aber nur als normaler Artikelautor und nicht als Administrator oder Bürokrat. Ich hoffe, dass ich hier dafür weiterhin willkommen sein werde? Ich bedanke mich bei allen für ihre Zusammenarbeit mit mir. Ich bitte nun darum, Wikia zu kontaktieren, um mir meine Rechte als Administrator, Jedi-Ritter, Bürokrat und Checkuser-Berechtigter zu nehmen, sowie mich aus den Listen zu entfernen. Corran (Diskussion) 14:31, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich gerade einen kleinen Schock erlitten habe, als ich das gelesen habe. Der große Corran zieht sich zurück. Datei:--(.gif Ich habe von dir gelernt, du hast mich korrigiert und so weiter und so fort. Ich bin im Moment echt traurig das wir einen weiteren besonders aktiven Benutzer für regelmäßige Änderungen in der Jedipedia verloren haben. Ich möchte dir für dein weiteres Leben viel Glück wünschen, ich hoffe auch, dass deine persönliche Lage sich bessert und du ein gemütliches und ruhiges Leben führen kannst, indem du vielleicht öfters mal Zeit hast ein bisschen in der JP vorbeizuschauen. Möge die macht mit dir sein, und viel Glück Corran.Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:41, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich bin zutiefst erschüttert, dass hören zu müssen. Du warst einer meiner größten Unterstützer in meiner Anfangszeit und darüber hinaus, hast mir viel beigebracht und dich immer als zuverlässiger Kollege erwießen. Natürlich, die ein oder andere Meinungsverschiedenheit gab es, doch ich kann nur für das sprechen was, ich mitbekommen habe, und möchte dir auch überhaupt nicht reinreden. Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß in der Zeit, die du hier verbracht hast, und wünsche dir, dass dir dein weiterer Lebensweg auch schöne Seiten bietet. In vielen Bereichen der Jedipedia warst du die treibende Kraft, hast dich auch mal an forderste Front gestellt und immer mit konstruktiven Beiträgen der Jedipedia ein besseres Licht gegeben. Ich sage es ehrlich: Ich werde dich als Autor, Administrator und Freund hier vermissen, und würde mich freuen, dich trotzdem hin und wieder im Chat und beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln zu sehen. Bis dahin wünsche ich dir viel Glück, und möge die Macht stehts über dich wachen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:40, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Lieber Corran, auch ich bin zutiefst geschockt von deinem Rücktritt. Du warst mir immer ein guter Kollege, Freund und Helfer. Du hast es echt zu was gebracht! Ich muss wohl nicht wiederholen, was die beiden vor mir schon gesagt haben, aber es stimmt. Du wirst uns wirklich fehlen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück für die Zukunft. Möge die Macht immer mit dir sein! Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:48, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich bin auch sehr schockiert von deinem Rücktritt. Du hast mir vieles beigebracht und mir immer geholfen, wenn ich mal nicht weiter wusste. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und Erfolg für deinen weiteren Lebensweg und hoffe, das wir uns mal wieder im Chat sehen. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:59, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Dein Rücktritt trifft mich sehr und ich wünsche dir alles Gute in deinem weiteren Leben. Gun cuireadh do chupa thairis le slàinte agus sonas. Semper te valde dilexi. Ave atque vale, amice! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:08, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Es ist eigentlich alles gesagt, aber auch ich möchte hier nochmal kurz was zu sagen: Ich danke dir, dass du den Staffelstab der hervorragenden Autoren und Admins eine zeitlang getragen und, meiner Meinung nach, vorzüglich ausgeführt hast. Es ist leider der Lauf der Dinge, dass es aufgrund von Gegebenheiten im Leben und / oder Konflikten zu solchen Entscheidungen kommen kann und bei vielen anderen auch weiterhin dazu kommen wird. Nach der Aufsplittung haben Heimat Eins und Dodo diese Aufgaben ausgefüllt und die Jedipedia zu dem gemacht, was sie heute ist. Br Solo, Kerem und ich haben kurz danach viel unterstützt und Flusswelt hat dann zusammen mit mir eine zeitlang die Positionen der Jedi-Meister ausgefüllt. Man merkt an mir und auch an Flusswelt, dass wir einfach nicht mehr die Zeit dazu haben, uns so intensiv um die Jedipedia zu kümmern, wie wir es vielleicht möchten. Die anderen genannten sind aus eben diesen Gründen ebenfalls nicht mehr oder nur noch sehr geringfügig aktiv. Aus dem Grunde, ich kann hier zwar nur für mich sprechen, ich denke aber, dass Flussi mir da zustimmt, haben wir immer wieder versucht, neue Leute für diese Positionen aufzubauen, was uns gerade mit dir Corran, glaube ich, ganz gut gelungen ist. Du hast hier viel bewegt, hast Verlorenes oder Vergessenes wiederbelebt (vor allem Facebook) und hast nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten ganz hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass mir deine Artikel, deine Administration und Unterstützung in Zukunft sehr fehlen wird und hoffe, dass du vielleicht in einer etwas ruhigeren Phase Zeit und Lust für und an der JP wiederfindest. Du wirst hier immer herzlich willkommen sein. MtFbwY! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:47, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hallo Corran, auch ich bedaure sehr, dass du deine Mitarbeit hier einschränken willst, aber akzeptiere deine Beweggründe hierfür. Auf jeden Fall danke ich dir für deine stets engagierten und fundierten Beiträge. Du hast hier viel geleistet und – wie man aus den Beiträgen der Kollegen entnimmt, denen ich darin zustimme – genießt auch hohen Respekt. Herzlichen Dank für deinen Einsatz und bestmögliche Erfolge, wenn auch anderswo. Mahn uhl farth bey yhn valle. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:49, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Corran, für den Fall, dass du deinen Rücktritt noch einmal überdenken wolltest, habe ich dir eine Woche Zeit gelassen. Du hast jedoch nichts in dieser Richtung geäußert, daher nehme ich das Administratorenrecht jetzt zurück, belasse dir aber das Recht eines Ritters (der Ritterschlag wird nicht zurückgenommen). Das Bürokratenrecht kannst du dir selbst nehmen, gehe dazu bitte auf diese Spezialseite und nimm das entsprechende Häkchen heraus. Die Entfernung des Checkuser-Rechts beantrage ich bei einem Steward der Wikia. Mahn uhl farth bey yhn valle. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:57, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Begrüßungsnachricht Hallo Corran, Du hattest mich gestern auf meine Begrüßungs-Nachricht Aufmerksam gemacht und mir gesagt, daß da was nicht stimmt damit. Kannst Du das bitte für mich wiederholen? Ich wollte es mir kopieren und habe es vergessen :(.... Danke schon mal im Voraus! LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 15:48, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, Fairy! :Klar. Und zwar meinte ich, dass in der Willkommensnachricht überall Viertelgeviertstriche auftauchen, und zwar in „Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite“, „Hi JP-Corran-Horn - wir freuen uns“, „Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen“, „aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag“ und in „Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten“. Wenn man's genau nimmt, müssten diese aber eigentlich durch einen Halbgeviertstrich, einen Gedankenstrich (–), ersetzt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:16, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Corran, ::Ich dachte mir, dass Du die Gedankenstriche meinst. Ich muss mal sehen, wie ich das ändern kann. Das geht mir auch auf den Keks (und auch die Anführungszeichen). Das hat glaube ich, (bin mir nicht sicher) alles was damit zu tun, weil die Einstellungen meines Computers Englisch sind. Ich kümmere mich drum - und wie immer - vielen Dank! (Das hat, glaube ich, auch wieder nicht geklappt mit dem Gedankenstrich) ::Gruß, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 16:33, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vestara Khai Hi Corran, Du hast bei Vestara Khai schon die Überschriften für Vestara als Savara Raine (Feuerprobe) hingeschrieben. Willst du das fertig machen? Sonst würde ich das in nächster Zeit in Angriff nehmen um das Buch abschließen zu können ;). (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jedi Equester (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:52, 28. Aug. 2014) :Da er ja inaktiv ist, wird das vorerst nicht geschehen. Er wollte das erledigen, da das sein Artikel ist, jedoch denk ich, dass er dir dankbar sein wird wenn du das ergänzt. Denke bitte daran Einzelnachweise zu setzen, um die Qualität des Artikels weiterhin zu erhalten :) Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:05, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Moin, JediEquester! Ich werde hier, wie bereits erwähnt, weiterhin als Autor aktiv sein, allerdings nicht nach solchem Maße, wie ich es vielleicht früher einmal war. Wie Dreist schon sagte, hatte ich eigentlich vor, das zu machen, werde aber in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht dazu kommen, weshalb ich mich tatsächlich sehr freuen würde, wenn du dir den Artikel annimmst. :) Vielleicht können wir ja später sogar zusammenarbeiten. Ich wünsche dir gutes Gelingen mit Vestara, einer wahrhaftig einzigartigen, wenn auch manchmal schwer verständlichen Persönlichkeit. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:31, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Darum passt sie ja auch so gut zu dir, mein Freund :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:44, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hi Corran, habe mich Vestaras angenommen und die Feuerprobe ergänzt. Ich hoffe der Status "Exzellent" bleibt trotz meiner Erweiterung erhalten :D. Kannst ja mal drüberschauen und nach eigenem belieben angleichen :). Grüße Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 12:08, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Das mag tatsächlich sein, Fluss, mein Freund :) :::::Sehr cool, Equester! Ich werde mir den Artikel morgen einmal ansehen. Vielen Dank für deine Ergänzung. :-) MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:28, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Spamschutzfilter Moin Corran, ich wollte dich nur informieren, dass es in letzter Zeit des Öfteren vorkommt, dass sich der Spamschutzfilter einschaltet, wo er nicht sollte. Letztes (inzwischen behobenes) Beispiel war das Wort „Chefadministrator“, ob verlinkt oder nicht, mehr dazu hier. Offenbar sind gerade einige Begriffe in den Filter geraten, da Wikia einen Troll hat/hatte. Vielleicht liegts inzwischen auch an was anderem, dafür kenn ich mich nicht genug aus. Hoffe das wird bald wieder besser, nervt nämlich extrem Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:15, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Habe ich bemerkt. ^^ Danke für den Hinweis. Ich hoffe, das wird bald behoben, ist nämlich ziemlich nervig, wenn man erstmal herausfinden muss, an welchem Wort es denn jetzt schon wieder genau liegt, dass die Nachricht nicht abgeschickt werden kann. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:30, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Frage zu Weiterleitungen Hallo Corran, danke für Deine Hilfe, bei meinen kleinen Aufräumarbeiten. Ich hätte eine Frage. Du hast den Artikel Lavina Druada-Vashne Wren auf den richtigen Namen Lavina Durada-Vashne Wren verschoben, aber wieso hast Du eine Weiterleitung dabei angelegt? Jetzt haben wir dadurch nach wie vor den falsch geschriebenen Artikelnamen Lavina Druada-Vashne Wren als Weiterleitung auf den richtigen Namen. Mir ist schon öfters aufgefallen, dass Artikel zwar auf die korrekten Namen verschoben wurden, aber dabei eine Weiterleitung mit dem alten Namen angelegt wurde - aktuelle Beispiele für solche Weiterleitungen sind: Anikin Skywalker, Fostine Neun und Narra Schiff), die derzeit alle hier zu finden sind. Ralux (Diskussion) 20:38, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Ralux, ich antworte mal schnell. Solche Weiterleitungen dienen dazu, dass man auch bei einer falschen Eingabe in das „Suche“-Feld auf den entsprechenden Artikel stößt. Sie sind also eine Hilfe für solche Benutzer, die etwa eine Rechtschreibschwäche aufweisen oder nicht genau wissen, wo denn nun ein Bindestrich stehen muss. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:17, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Flusswelt, ich weiß was Du meinst. Allerdings läßt sich das nicht auf jeden Artikel anwenden. Sobald man die ersten paar Anfangsbuchstaben im „Suche“-Feld richtig eingegeben hat, kommen ja bereits Suchergebnisse. Wenn ich beispielweise "Narra" eingebe, wird als Suchergebnis schon die richtige Narra (Schiff) und die falsche Schreibweise Narra Schiff) angezeigt. Also hier dient die Weiterleitung wohl eher nicht dazu, dass man auch bei einer falschen Eingabe auf den entsprechenden Artikel stößt. Ähnlich ist es bei Fostine Neun, hier besteht zusätzlich sogar die Gefahr (für ungeübte Benutzer, die wir ja auch haben), dass man vielleicht irrtümlich glaubt, Fostine Neun sei eine richtige Schreibweise, weil es ja als Suchergebnis (in der Drop-Down-Liste) angezeigt wurde. Bei Anikin Skywalker könnte ich es mir aber schon vorstellen, dass diese Weiterleitung für Menschen mit z.B. Rechtschreibschwäche eventuell hilfreich sein könnte. Ralux (Diskussion) 22:36, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Vermutlich hat Corran eine Weiterleitung angelegt, da Ritter beim Verschieben einer Seite die Erstellung einer Weiterleitung nicht unterdrücken können. Diese Funktion bleibt Meistern vorbehalten. Möglicherweise sind so auch einige der von dir angesprochenen Weiterleitungen entstanden. Advieser Kontakt 06:10, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::Hallo Advieser, vielen Dank für Deinen Hinweis. Ich habe den Eindruck, wir kommen in der Sache allmählich voran. Möglicherweise wäre es sinnvoll, bei Wikia eine Änderung der User-Rechte von Rittern zu beantragen, sodass auch Ritter beim Verschieben einer Seite die Erstellung einer Weiterleitung unterdrücken können. Ralux (Diskussion) 06:30, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hallo Corran, du bist seit Oktober 2014 nicht mehr aktiv gewesen (ich übrigens auch nicht). Magst du noch weiter hier mittun oder hast du die Lust verloren? Liebe Grüße, --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 05:03, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Corran hat sich, zumindest laut meinen Informationen der alternativen Jedipedia angeschlossen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:50, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist richtig. Ich werde hier leider nicht länger aktiv sein können. Es freut mich aber, dass du, Fluss, hier mal wieder anzutreffen bist! Ich hielt es für angebracht, mich auch bei dir nochmal für die lange Zeit der tollen und freundlichen Zusammenarbeit zu bedanken, und auch für die Unterstützung, die du mir im abendlichen Chat-Gespräch stets geleistet hast, wenn ich sie benötigte. Es kam während deiner Abwesenheit leider zu einigen Differenzen, die mich zum Gehen gezwungen haben, aber diese beruhen zum kleinsten Teil auf der Nutzerschaft, und so fand ich es sehr schade, mich verabschieden zu müssen. Ich wünsche allen Autorinnen und Autoren hier sowie der Jedipedia nochmal alles erdenklich Gute. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:23, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Benutzergruppenumstrukturierung Hallo JP-Corran-Horn! In meinem ständigen Bemühen, die Jedipedia zu modernisieren, ist in den letzten Tagen - wie angekündigt und von der Community befürwortet - eine Umstrukturierung der Benutzergruppen erfolgt. Als Dank für deine engagierte Arbeit als ehemaliger Administrator wird dir hiermit der [[Jedipedia:Veteran|'Veteranen'-Status]] zugesprochen! Auch wenn der Rang mehr symbolisch gedacht ist, wird dir immerhin Zugriff auf die Rollback-Funktion gewährt, da wir dir weiterhin vertrauen. Alle Infos dazu findest du in meinem Admin-Blog. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis! Möge die Macht mit dir sein! - Dein Bürokrat, Jedi-Meister und CheckUser Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:23, 15. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka Hallo Corran! Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Wird wahrscheinlich daran liegen, dass du dich anderen Aufgaben gewidmet hast... Ich habe vor nicht allzu langer Zeit dein Artikel der umtriebigen Ewok-Prinzessin gefunden und wollte dich fragen, ob es vielleicht möglich wäre mit ganz lieb gucken und ner großen Torte, dass du den Artikel fertigstellst Bild:--).gif . Würde mich über eine positive Rückmeldung sehr sehr freuen!! May the Force be with You! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:23, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo JP-Corran-Horn! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:33, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC)